


(Podfic of) five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were) by Halffizzbin

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek and Stiles are essentially a married couple. Except they're not actually dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were) by Halffizzbin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817011) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> Thanks to HalfFizzbin for posting blanket permission to podfic.

**Title:** [five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/817011)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/halffizzbin/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/halffizzbin/)**halffizzbin**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up  
 **Summary:** In which Derek and Stiles are essentially a married couple. Except they're not actually dating.  
 **Reader's Note:** Thanks to HalfFizzbin for posting blanket permission to podfic.

 **Length:** 00:21:30

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Five%20Times%20Derek%20and%20Stiles%20Weren't%20Actually%20Boyfriends%20by%20Halffizzbin.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 19.6 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
